Ryou and Ryku
by Pyromagnet
Summary: Let's say Ryou had a twin. Let's say she is more like a Yami Bakura personality. Let's say you read this story.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own the character of Nurko he is mine! Mine I tell you, mine!  
  
But unfortunately nothing else except the idea of the story.  
Although some credit most go to my little sis crystalhowl for  
she made up the character Ryku and Ryku is based off my little  
sis's characteristics.  
  
Ryou and Ryku  
  
Chapter 1 The door of the Bakura's house opened and in walked Quinn Bakura. There were two fifteen-year-old kids sitting on a couch upstairs watching when the door slammed. The girl got up first and went down the stairs screaming "Daddy!" The boy took his time going down the stairs and found his twin sister in their father's arms.  
  
"Hello father." The boy said. Before Quinn could respond his daughter interrupted, "What did you bring me? More skeleton heads, feet, or how about ancient weapons so I can kick Ryou's ass?" She backed away so he could give her what he brought back.  
  
"Alright settle down Ryku." Quinn paused to pull out two leather cases that were the same size but one was a medium blue and the other was so black there were sheens of purple in it. Ryou took the blue one and Ryku took the black one. "Hurry up and open them." Quinn said.  
  
"Okay!" The twins replied. They opened their gifts at the same time. Both of their eyes lit up at the sight of each of their individual gifts.  
  
"Now Ryku don't you dare use Ryou as target practice when you test your gift again." Quinn said sternly. But Ryku only smirked, "Oh come now father you know I'd never do that to this brother of mine. well after you've told me twenty times not to." Ryou smiled at the ground when he noticed his father's bags were not with him.  
  
"Father are you not staying? How long will you be gone this time?" Ryou asked quietly. Quinn nodded sadly, "I have to go back to Egypt and I will have to stay there for a month."  
  
Ryku hugged her dad and said, "We'll miss you." Then she began circling Ryou and Quinn yelling, "No parental supervision for a month. Hahahahaha. Freedom. Freedom. Freedom!" Quinn shook his head, "No way am I leaving you alone for a month again." Ryku stopped circling them, "What?"  
  
Quinn laughed and put a hand on Ryou's shoulder, "You tied up Ryou when he attempted to make you go to school and then when you did go to school you burnt down the chemistry lab." Ryku put a hand over her heart as she said, "I swear I will never burn the chemistry lab again this time I'll burn the gym down."  
  
Quinn shook his head again, "I don't think so Ryku. I'm leaving Nurko to watch you." Finally Ryou spoke again, "Oh father not Nurko."  
  
"You know he's one of the few who I can trust to attempt to control Ryku." Quinn replied. Ryku started up the stairs, "No one controls me. Now when is Nurko going to get here? I have to get my scythe." She did not wait for an answer.  
  
Ryou continued his protest, "Please father, I hate when he comes back home because he always tries to get me to fight with him." Quinn grabbed hold of his son's shoulders, "He's only going to be here for a month." Ryou looked at the floor, "But father." He pleaded.  
  
Quinn hugged his son, "Nurko won't really do anything harmful to you so don't worry. I have to leave. Goodbye Ryou." He paused to gather air before he yelled, "Goodbye Ryku and remember behave." Quinn was walking to the door when he heard a scream of "Freedom for a month." Quinn just shook his head and waved to his son as he drove away in his car.  
  
Ryou pulled the door closed when a foot stopped it. The foot belonged to a tall muscular man with waist length white hair. He pushed Ryou out of his way and shut the door behind him. Ryou, who was on the floor, sat up and said, "Hello Nurko."  
  
Nurko looked down at Ryou, "Oh look it's the wimp." He walked over Ryou knocking him down again. "Now where is Ryku at?" at the top of the stairs stood Ryku.  
  
"Hey no one hurts my twin except for me." She shouted at Nurko. Then she jumped over the banister onto the flight of stairs, "Come and fight me Nurko if you have the guts." Nurko smiled as Ryku ran down the steps and stood in a karate position holding her scythe like a staff. He began walking towards her putting his fists up.  
  
"No don't!" Ryou shouted. Both Nurko and Ryku looked at him in surprise. Ryou shook his head and said quietly, "I mean Ryku and I have homework that is due tomorrow," He lightly took her arm and started up the stairs, "come on Ryku." Before Ryou had even climbed three steps Nurko grabbed the back of his shirt.  
  
Ryku hit Nurko with the butt of her scythe in the chin, "Hands off. I need him to help me with my homework." Nurko dropped Nurko as he staggered back. Ryou grabbed his gift from his father that he had dropped and walked up the stairs with his twin. Nurko rubbed his jaw as he watched the two kids walk up the stairs.  
  
* * * Ryku and Ryou's room * * *  
  
"So what did father get you Ryku?" Ryou asked. Ryku took her gift and presented it to her brother. "It's a 16th century crossbow, very compactable, easy to use, and when properly aimed it never misses its target." She aimed at the dartboard, fired and hit the exact middle.  
  
"What did he get you?" Ryku asked as she took a flying leap off her bed to close the door in Nurko's face. Nurko yelled through the door, "You're dead tomorrow after school and nothing the wimp can say will save you." Then they heard him stomp off to his own room.  
  
Ryku simply laughed, "Mwhahahahahaha! Come on Ryou it's show and tell time, don't make me get my scythe."  
  
Ryou smiled and pulled out a circle with a triangle inside (you know the millennium ring do I really have to describe it to you?). "I would say this is a powerful icon. Icon means an object-" Ryou paused because Ryku just hit him with a pillow in the face. "I know what icon means ass!" Ryku said as Ryou climbed back onto his bed.  
  
"Anyway it was most likely made for a pharaoh. This eye here is a symbol for Ra the Egyptian sun god. It's neat I think I will wear it from now on," he got a piece of strong string and looped it through the hole, "but I'm tucking it under my shirt, I don't want any one to take it or anything."  
  
Suddenly they heard a loud thud. "Punk get the wimp to shut up or I swear I'll come in there and shut him up myself!" Nurko yelled.  
  
"I'm no punk, I'm a freak!" Ryku yelled back. They heard another thud, then "Tomorrow after school you're both dead if you don't shut up!" Nurko said.  
  
Ryou started to sleep but not before he saw Ryku smile and blast some heavy metal music on her huge boom box.  
  
* * * Inside the ring * * *  
  
"What is this? A new soul room." Bakura said aloud. "I don't remember installing a new soul room and what the hell? It's freaking light blue, not for long. Shit it won't turn black." Bakura slowly turned the doorknob.  
  
The room was glowing a soft white blue light. There was one huge picture on each wall except for the wall where the door was. One picture was of the change of hearts card from the Duel Monsters. Another one was of a boy and a girl who both looked a lot like Bakura. The last one was of the same boy and girl only this time with another man most likely the kids' father.  
  
"I wonder who the owner of this soul room is?" Bakura muttered, "Probably a girl."  
  
It was a small room; all that was in it was a desk and a bed. The desk had papers with loads of writing but Bakura was much more interested in the person sleeping in the pale blue bed.  
  
Softly he crept to the bed and pulled back the covers. It was the boy. Bakura put his hand on the top of the boy's head, gently stroking his hair. "Hmmm, wow he is so pure and innocent. It should be easy to control him." The boy stirred in his sleep. Bakura covered him back up and went to the door.  
  
"What a sweet kid, too bad for you Ryou." Bakura said as he shut the door. Bakura put a lock on the door just in case Ryou tried to explore the ring and get out. Then he went back to his own soul room smiling, thinking about what he planned to make for his little guest. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I disclaim nothing that is all I have to disclaim. (walks away then comes back) That made no sense what so ever. Oh well.  
  
Chapter 2 Ryou's alarm clock went off at 6:00 a.m., the regular time; only Ryou heard it because Ryku was wearing earplugs. He realized there was bagpipe music coming from somewhere most likely from Nurko's room.  
  
Ryou turned off his alarm and quickly got into his school uniform (blue pants, white polo, and a striped blue and white tie). He got all his schoolbooks into his bag. He also gathered his sister's school things into her own bag. He even set Ryku's uniform (knee length pleated skirt, white polo, and a striped blue and white tie) out for her.  
  
Next he went downstairs to the kitchen. Ryou grabbed some money from his dad's secret stash. It was actually money for his and Ryku's lunch but if Ryku found it, well she would have even more weapons than she does now.  
  
Suddenly the bagpipe music ceased and a loud thump sounded through the house. "You little punk!" he heard Nurko yell.  
  
"Here we go." Ryou muttered. He quickly tucked the money back in its safe spot. Next Ryou grabbed his coat and his sister's coat. He opened the front door and then went back into a closet where he got his bike and Ryku's skateboard out. Ryou got on his bike and turned to see Ryku slide down the railing of the stairs cackling.  
  
She grabbed her coat from Ryou and tossed him his bag. Then Ryku grabbed the back of the bike seat and stood on her skateboard. "Pedal to the metal, bro." Ryku yelled just as Nurko started down the stairs, "Can't talk now gonna be late for school." Ryku blew Nurko a kiss before she slammed the door. Ryou pedaled as hard as he could. Ryku laughed evilly as Nurko reopened the door.  
  
"You're one dead punk. I hope you know that!" he yelled. Ryku only laughed again and gave him the finger before Ryou rounded the corner.  
  
* * * At school * * *  
  
"Hi Ryou! Hi Ryku!" a tall skinny blond boy called. "Hey Joey, what's up?" Ryku called back and then playfully punched Joey in the shoulder when he caught up with them. They walked to their lockers and just stopped while they talked.  
  
Another boy who was tall with brown hair that formed a spike in front passed by Ryou and then tackled Ryku and Joey with a yell of "Die Clowns!"  
  
"Death to Spikey!" was Ryku's reply as she, with Joey's help, wrestled Tristan to the floor. Ryou simply shook his head smiling and finished getting his books from his locker.  
  
"Oh look how the doggies play." A harsh voice said. Joey immediately stood up and glared at the speaker. Ryku simply crawled on all fours to the speaker, "Don't make me bite you in the ass again millionaire boy you know I'll do it." she told him. Tristan stood and picked up Ryku, "Yea Seto lay off."  
  
Seto sneered and then proceeded to tell Ryou, "I don't know how you can stand hanging around these idiots. They make fools look bad." Ryku pushed Joey and Tristan back as she stepped close to Seto.  
  
"Now that's not very nice," she whispered, "what would Mokuba say if he heard you say that."  
  
Seto visibly paled, "Sorry." he muttered before walking into the classroom. Seto grimaced and thought about the promise he made to his brother three days prior. ["Please Seto." Mokuba said making sad eyes puppy dogface. "Mokuba no!" Seto said crossing his arms. Mokuba continued to plead, "She's like my big sister. I hate when you two fight." Seto spun around and looked at the picture of his little brother that he always wore. "Please," Mokuba begged hugging Seto from behind, "with a blue eyes white dragon on top!" Seto sighed and faced his brother in defeat. "Ok. I promise that I will be nice to Ryku."]  
  
"Children do you mind? Get to class!" Mrs. Evans yelled at the people milling around. Everyone went to class with much eye rolling. Ryou took his seat next to Seto; across from him was Ryku who was sitting with a short boy named Yugi.  
  
Mrs. Evans started the day with math. She always started with something new each day. Mrs. Evans taught all the subjects for this class. She was reviewing for a math test that the class would take tomorrow.  
  
Ryou sat straight and was making sure he had all the notes she was giving. A strange feeling came over Ryou, he tried to write down something and found he could no move. He could not speak, could not even blink all he could do was breathe.  
  
* * * Inside the Ring * * *  
  
Bakura was in the exact middle if the ring or his prison, as he liked to call it. The room was pure white. He was mediating with a purpose. He clinched his teeth together as Ryou began to fight his hold on him.  
  
Bakura heard Ryou cry out, "Help! Let me go!" from Ryou's soul room. Bakura only smiled, glad that he had thought to put a lock on Ryou's door. Bakura tried to move Ryou's body without any success. Ryou continuous yelling was disrupting his concentration. "Damn it." Bakura swore.  
  
In that moment Ryou was able to twitch his fingers of his own free will. Bakura sensed this and also realized that someone was shaking Ryou. Bakura swore again, "Shit now I have to think about this," he stood up "I hate contemplating things. Thanks a lot Ryou!" with that Bakura left the room and let go of his wavering hold on Ryou.  
  
* * * Back in the Classroom * * *  
  
"Ryou." Seto shook Ryou again trying to gain his attention. Everyone was looking at Ryou now. Mrs. Evans asked him a question and he did not even respond. He said nothing as she issued a detention to him.  
  
Suddenly Ryou jumped out of his chair and ended up sprawled over the floor. Everyone laughed except for Seto, Ryku, Yugi, and Ryou but that stopped when Ryku gave them all her evil glare. Ryou put his hand up so that Ryku could grab it. "Are you alright?" she asked pulling him up.  
  
"Yea, I guess so. I must have been dreaming or something. Sorry." The last sentence was directed at Mrs. Evans. She looked annoyed and turned back to the board with a, "If I may continue."  
  
As Ryou sat back down Seto asked, "Are you okay?" Ryou smiled and began writing down the practice problems, "I'm fine Seto." 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Nurko's mine! All mine! And so is umm. umm. umm. ah ha and so is this *holds up a green floppy disk with all her stories and fic work on it* so there.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Ryou sat in the room with Mrs. Evans, Joey, Tristan, and his sister for detention. "Ryku I didn't give you a detention today why are you still here?" Mrs. Evans asked stopping in front of Ryku's desk.  
  
Ryku smiled, "I know but Ryou is here and he always waits for me so I'm waiting for him."  
  
"Yes, but he waits outside." She countered pointing to the door. Ryku's response was to give a great big smile and to start swinging her legs. Mrs. Evans sighed and walked back to her desk and sat down.  
  
* * * Two hours later * * *  
  
"Okay kids, you can go home. I'll see you on Monday." Mrs. Evans dismissed them. They walked outside and started walking home.  
  
"Hey Ryku we still on for Saturday?" Tristan asked as he pushed Joey aside so he could stand next to her.  
  
"Hey!" Joey yelled.  
  
Ryku smiled, "Oh yeah, but guess what, Dad made our older brother Nurko come to watch us while he's in Egypt." Both Joey and Tristan started cackling and high fiving each other.  
  
"I think I may ask Seto if I can stay over at his house for a while." Ryou said walking in front of the three. Joey looked up and said; "Now why would ya wanna to that for?"  
  
Ryou smiled slightly as he turned to the sidewalk that led to the house, "Because he is my friend for one and he has a television that covers an entire wall." Joey and Tristan's mouths dropped open.  
  
As Ryku closed their mouths she said, "See, I told you millionaire boy had his uses." She laughed at their stunned faces and walked into her house with Ryou.  
  
They walked to the living room to see Nurko watching the television. When he saw them, he tossed Ryku a staff and picked up one for himself.  
  
"Come on let's go to the practice room," Nurko said getting up, "Time to see if you're dead or if you've been practicing. Although from the way you handled your scythe I'd say you practiced."  
  
Ryku smiled, "Oh I have. Let me go change and I'll meet you there." She ran up the stairs and paused, "By the by Joey and Tristan are coming over Saturday."  
  
Nurko rolled his eyes. Those two were so weird, if he hadn't caught them trying to see his little sister naked he would have sworn they were gay and going out with each other. Of course being that he was her older brother he immediately knocked the two boys silly for trying to see his baby sister naked.  
  
"Ryou are you coming or are you going to wimp out?" Nurko asked Ryou, blocking his path to the stairs.  
  
"Let me pass brother." Ryou sighed.  
  
Nurko looked at his little brother and sighed too, "You could be just as good if you only tried."  
  
Ryou walked up the steps once Nurko moved aside, "There in lies the problem. I don't want to try because I don't like fighting even if it is only in practice. Now if you don't mind I am kind of tired, I'm going to take a nap."  
  
Ryku slid down on the stair railing and waved to her twin as she passed him. She jumped off to stop right in front of Nurko. "Leave him alone, would you? He isn't like you or me when it comes to fighting so just deal okay. Now come on, I am going to kick your ass." She grabbed her staff and stalked to the practice room.  
  
Nurko chuckled at her blatant manner, "We'll see, we'll see."  
  
* * * Inside the Ring (yet again) * * *  
  
Bakura was practicing throwing knives when he felt Ryou go to sleep. Bakura threw his last knife and went to Ryou's soul room. Bakura had decided to talk to the boy. He knew that since Ryou was asleep anything that happened inside the ring would seem like a dream to Ryou.  
  
Bakura opened the door to Ryou's soul room. At first he thought no one was in the bed but as he removed the covers he saw the boy curled into a little ball. Bakura sat on the bed and shook Ryou awake.  
  
Ryou looked at the person beside him. For a second he thought it was Ryku but then he realized it was a boy. "Who are you?" he asked scooting back a bit.  
  
"You wouldn't be able to pronounce my real name so you can call me Bakura." He said.  
  
"I'm Ryou." Ryou said holding out his hand. Bakura awkwardly shook hands with him. "Umm I do not mean to be rude but what do you want?" Ryou asked.  
  
"Information." Bakura got up off the bed and went to look at the wall with the family picture on it. Up close he could see in the corner of the picture a small photo of a boy who looked older than Ryou possibly his older brother.  
  
Ryou had gathered all the papers on his desk and shoved them into a drawer, "About what?" he asked turning back to face Bakura.  
  
"What's today?" Bakura asked while he took a closer look at Ryou's room.  
  
"Friday."  
  
"No, the date."  
  
"May 28th."  
  
"The year!?!"  
  
"2003."  
  
"What did you say?" Bakura roared and grabbed Ryou by the shoulders.  
  
"I said the date is May 28, 2003." Ryou stuttered as he saw Bakura's eyes fill with rage and something that looked a little like sadness. Bakura let go suddenly causing Ryou to fall against his desk.  
  
"Sorry. I just didn't expect it to have been so long." Bakura whispered his eyes glazing over with past memories. "Go back to sleep someone seeks your company." He walked out and locked the door behind him.  
  
"What?" a confused Ryou said aloud. Slowly as if in a trance he walked to his bed and closed his eyes.  
  
* * * Saturday Morning * * *  
  
"Ry-o-u. Ry-o-u." Some one said while jumping on Ryou's bed. Another voice joined in and Ryou groaned as he felt more people jump on the bed. Ryou opened his eyes to see Joey and Ryku jumping on his bed.  
  
"Ahhh!" Ryou yelled and rolled off his bed as he saw Tristan prepare to jump on his bed as well.  
  
"Why weren't you awake yet?" Ryku asked as she jumped off the bed and landed right next to Ryou's head.  
  
Ryou moved fast to a standing position, "I had some weird dreams that kept me up last night." Tristan and Joey stepped off the bed and onto the floor.  
  
"What time is it?" Ryou asked trying to look around Joey and Tristan to see his clock.  
  
"It's eleven o'clock brother mine." Ryku answered returning to Ryou's bed so she could jump on it.  
  
" Drat." Ryou said. He grabbed his pre-set-out clothes and ran to his bathroom to change.  
  
"What?" Ryku asked just before she sprang off of Ryou's bed and tackled Tristan to the ground. Ryou stepped out of the bathroom once he finished changing and Ryku and Tristan had stopped rolling on the floor.  
  
"I was supposed to be over Seto's house by now." Ryou said.  
  
"We'll go with you. After all I promised Mokuba I'd come over sometime this weekend." Ryku responded.  
  
"What about us?" Joey whined.  
  
Ryku knocked him upside the head, "I said we, meaning you, me, and Tristan."  
  
"Oh yeah I see." Joey nodded.  
  
As they left the twins' room and started to walk down the stairs Tristan asked, "Do you think we could get Nurko to drive us over there?"  
  
Ryku nodded, "Yes, I beat him last night so I get a freebee."  
  
While the boys waited at the door, Ryku found Nurko and asked him to drive them to Seto's house.  
  
Nurko shrugged, "It's not like I have anything better to do. Let's go." 


End file.
